


Elevate

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [126]
Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Jim Bell, Autistic Martin Goodman, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Multi, Omorashi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Trapped In Elevator, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Jackie, Martin and Jim get stuck in an elevator.





	Elevate

Only ten seconds after stepping into the lift, Jackie flinches when a horrible clanking thud echoes around them. And when the lift stops dead, she lets out a slow sigh.

“Oh, shit on it!” Martin says, kicking the wall of the lift and making another horrible noise.

Jim flinches, stepping backwards like he’s trying to hide in the corner of the lift. “Oh dear.”

“Shut up, Martin,” Jackie says, pressing the alarm button. “It’s annoying, but we’re okay. They’ll get us out soon.”

“But you don’t get it,” Martin says, an odd tinge of desperation to his voice as he hunches forwards slightly. “I really need a piss. I was gonna go straight to the loo when we got upstairs, but… what if we’re in here for more than about ten minutes? I’ll shitting well piss myself!”

“Calm down,” Jackie says, crossing the small space and putting a hand on his back. “I’m sure it won’t take that long.”

“But what if it does?”

“You’ll just have to wet yourself.”

They both turn their heads, realising it was Jim who just spoke. Their partner’s eyes are too wide as he stands crammed into the corner. His voice was so stiff and small, like he’s terrified.

 _Is_ he terrified?

“Jim?” Jackie says.

“Please, please don’t talk about being stuck in here,” he says, chest heaving as though trying to catch his breath. “I… we can’t be stuck. We… we need to get out. Don’t… like… small spaces.”

Jackie crosses the lift and hugs Jim, stroking his arms.

“Are you feeling claustrophobic?” she whispers.

Jim nods, sweat shining on his forehead.

“It’s okay. We’ll be out soon.”

That might not be true, but she’s prepared to lie if it keeps Jim from panicking and Martin from pissing himself, that’s okay with her.


End file.
